Open Season (TheUnitedPikachus Style) trailer/Transcript
(Hazel is seen throwing bunnies on the garage window) Alex: Who's there? (Hazel is outside still throwing bunnies on the garage window) (TheUnitedPikachus Productions logo) Hazel: Hey, buddy. We're busting outta here. Alex: What? Narrator: Alex was a lion who lived a easy life, (Alex is seen going for a ride) Alex: This here, is my home. Hazel: I get it. You're like a pet. (chuckles) Alex: I ain't nobody's pet. Hazel: (holding a dish with the name "Alex" on it with the red background and white text) Riiiiight. (Alex groans) Narrator: until Hazel opened his eyes (Alex sees Hazel eating his chocolate bar) Alex: What's that? Hazel: You want one? But you gotta go, outsiiiide. Narrator: to a whole new world. Alex: Outside? (Alex and Hazel go to the forest) Hazel: Okay. Forest 101: These are called trees. (The acorns from the tree fall on Hazel's head) Hazel: Ow! Charizard: Try that again. I'll be kicking your giant-sized, butthole bahookie. Alex: You and what army? (An army of Charmanders and Charmeleons appear) Charmanders and Charmeleons: Oy! Alex: Oh. Charizard: Fire! (The Charmanders and Charmeleons throw acorns at Alex) Narrator: Now, in order to survive, (Alex holds rabbits in the water) Alex: The woods is no place for a lion! Narrator: they'll have to use their instincts. Alex: I'm starving. Hazel: What do lions eat? Alex: Fish. (Alex wrestles with the fish) Alex: Give it up for Alex. (The fish defeat Alex, making him fall into the water) (Red and the gang laugh) (The hunters begin to hunt) Primrose: The hunters are here. Red: Hunters? Ash: That lion, and that rabbit working together! Hazel: Alex, don't go out there! (Alex steps on the broken woodpile, causing a waterfall) Hazel: Oh, that's bad. (Alex and Hazel fall on the water, making them swept away) (Ash arrives in his car) Narrator: The season is changing, Scrat: It's open season. (Scrat flies on Hazel's face, screaming in pain) (Ash gasps while closing the window, making him and the car swept away in the water along with Alex and Hazel) Alex: Where is he? Sid: There he is. No, wait! There he is! (Ash tries to shoot Alex and Hazel, but ends up falling into the waterfall along with Alex and Hazel, and making all the rabbits go up in the air because of the flood) Narrator: and the odd Hazel: Half-doe, half-buck! I'm a duck! Narrator: are about to get even. Alex: When I'm a lion-skinned rug, they can walk all over me. (The animals are preparing the battle for the hunters) Red: Come on! Move it! Alex: But until that happens, Alex: I ain't going out Alex: without a fight. (The Animals cheered) Charizard: This is gonna be great! Hazel: CHARGE!!! (Alex, Hazel and the animals charge after getting ready to fight against the hunters) Twilight Sparkle: Alright, ladies, let 'er rip! (The hunters run after the ponies use magic air power) Narrator: Alex the Lion Alex: Oh yeah, don't mess with Alexis. Narrator: Hazel the Rabbit Hazel: (in Buzz Lightyear's voice) I come in peace. Charizard: Let's get them! (The hunters knock on themselves like bowling pins while one of the hunters' teeth flew out and Hubie bites another hunter with the teeth) Charizard: FREEDOM!!! (Rocko drops a bomb (which Charizard names it "Mr. Happy") on the hunters' trucks) (The rabbits say their oohs and aahs while watching the trucks explode) Butch: Hey, James ain't that your truck? (James uses his car keys to the exploding truck) Butch: Oh, that's a bummer. Title: Open Season ((TheUnitedPikachus Style). Narrator: Open Season. Red: Uh, what do you got? Chuck: Wood. What do you got? Red: Wood. You wanna trade? (Red trades wood with Chuck And Bomb) Tagline: All for one, one for all. (Alex and Hazel do the shake-and-bake) Alex: Hey, buddy. Tagline: Coming Soon to your computer. Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Open Season Trailers